Mistérios do Coração
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Porque nem sempre tudo é o que parece ser... Fanfic de aniversário para a Shunrei atrasadíssima! Reescrita e revisada.


Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**MISTÉRIOS DO CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

Rozan.

Meados de 1980.

Quatro e meia da manhã.

– Vamos lá, mocinha! Já está na hora de acordar e preparar o café – diz Mei-Ling, uma senhora chinesa com cara de poucos amigos, ao acordar a pequena Shunrei. – Hoje você vai fazer tudo sozinha, pois logo quero deixar a casa por sua conta.

– Mas dona Mei-Ling, eu tenho medo de mexer com fogo – responde a menina, esfregando os olhos numa tentativa de afastar o sono.

– Nada disso! Você vai ter que aprender. Eu prometi ao Mestre Ancião cuidar de você e dele enquanto você não fosse capaz de cuidar das coisas sozinha, mas eu acho que com um pouco mais de esforço você já vai poder se virar. E ainda tem mais uma coisa, vão chegar mais dois meninos e eu não vou ser babá de vocês três.

– Dois meninos? – pergunta a pequena, sem entender.

– É. O Mestre vai treiná-los para serem... serem... alguma coisa. Eu não me lembro o que é.

– Como assim?

– Pergunte ao Mestre. Agora chega de conversa. Levante-se da cama e venha comigo até a cozinha.

A menina faz o que ela diz. Na cozinha, dona Mei-Ling segue dando as instruções.

– Acenda o fogo, tire a água do pote, ponha na chaleira e coloque a chaleira sobre a chama. Quando a água ferver, você retira a chaleira do fogo e põe as ervas para fazer o chá.

A menina ouve tudo atentamente e consegue fazer tudo como a mulher havia explicado. Depois...

– Muito bem! – exclama a senhora. – A idéia de colocar um banquinho pra você alcançar o fogão foi ótima. Só tome cuidado pra não cair por cima de tudo. Ia ser uma queimadura horrível. Agora ponha a comida na cestinha e vá levar para o Mestre. Depois volte, arrume sua cama e venha para a cozinha de novo. Vamos ver como se sai fazendo o almoço.

Carregando a cestinha, Shunrei se dirige até a pedra onde o Mestre está meditando.

– Bom dia, Mestre. Aqui está o seu café. Hoje fui eu que fiz – ela diz, entregando a cestinha com comida ao mestre e sentando-se perto dele.

– Ah, pequena Shunrei, obrigado. Tenho certeza que está muito bom.

– Mestre, dona Mei-Ling disse que vão chegar dois meninos...

– Sim, pequena. Vou treiná-los. E um deles vai se tornar cavaleiro.

– Cavaleiro? Como assim?

E Dohko explica a Shunrei o que significa ser cavaleiro de um jeito que a menina possa entender. De volta à casa, ela faz o almoço sozinha, apenas com a orientação e supervisão de dona Mei-Ling.

– Está com pouco sal, mas com o tempo você pega o jeito – diz a mulher ao provar a comida. – Não virei mais fazer os serviços domésticos. Fica tudo com você, Shunrei. Continuarei apenas lavando as roupas, pois ainda é um serviço muito pesado pra uma menina tão pequena. Mas você terá de ir me ajudar para aprender.

– Está bem, dona Mei-Ling... – ela diz, ainda não muito segura de que conseguirá dar conta de tudo sozinha.

No dia seguinte, o primeiro menino chega. Ele e Shunrei se conhecem e ficam amigos imediatamente. Conversam bastante durante a tarde e início da noite. Dohko sabia que um dos seus discípulos viria do Japão, por isso preocupou-se em ensinar japonês a Shunrei desde muito cedo para facilitar a aproximação dos dois.

À noite.

– Você gostava do orfanato no Japão? – Shunrei pergunta ao menino, servindo-lhe uma sopa que ela preparara praticamente sozinha.

– Era legal – ele responde. – Tinha uma moça que cuidava da gente, mas ela não podia dar muita atenção a todos e eu sentia falta de algumas coisas... de festas de aniversário, por exemplo...

– Festas de aniversário?

– É. Quando completamos mais um ano de vida, os pais costumam fazer festa, convidam outras crianças, fazem brincadeiras. E as pessoas trazem muitos presentes.

– Eu nunca tive uma festa nem ganhei presente.

– Eu também não. Órfãos não têm festas.

– Que pena... eu queria saber como é.

– Está bem, crianças! – Dohko interrompe. – Vocês já ficaram amigos, mas agora é hora de dormir. Shiryu, amanhã, às cinco da manhã você deve me encontrar lá na cachoeira. Vou lhe dar as primeiras instruções e depois vamos receber meu outro discípulo.

-C-H-I-I-

Anos depois.

O outro discípulo, que se chamava Ohko, tinha sido dispensado ainda nos primeiros anos e Shiryu se tornou o cavaleiro de Dragão. Shunrei também crescera e já não pensava mais em festinhas. A conversa infantil que tivera com Shiryu no dia em que se conheceram ficou só como uma boa lembrança. E então vieram as batalhas e todo o sofrimento decorrente delas, o que fez essa lembrança ser esquecida nas profundezas da alma.

Os dois continuam em Rozan, agora sem a companhia do Mestre Ancião que, rejuvenescido, recebera a missão de cuidar do Santuário. Tinham começado a namorar após a última batalha, assim que Shiryu saíra do hospital. Estão juntos e felizes como nunca antes.

Entretanto, Shiryu tem descido ao povoado todos os dias há mais de uma semana, o que tem causado certo desconforto entre os dois.

– Você está muito misterioso ultimamente – Shunrei diz, olhando desconfiada para ele.

– Eu já lhe contei que estou aprendendo marcenaria – ele responde, muito calmo, mas sem olhá-la nos olhos.

– Sim, mas toda vez que eu pergunto o que você fez na aula de hoje você foge do assunto.

– É que eu ainda não fiz nada de interessante. Estou só aprendendo as técnicas básicas. Hum... o jantar está tão bom hoje!

– Viu? Fugiu do assunto! O jantar está sempre bom, Shiryu. Não me venha com essa conversa.

– Claro que está, mas hoje parece especial. Agora tenho que ir – Shiryu diz, beijando a namorada e saindo apressadamente.

– Já vai sair de novo?

– Ah, sim... preciso acertar algumas coisas para... a viagem de amanhã – ele diz, procurando uma desculpa para não ter que ficar conversando com a namorada essa noite.

– Viagem? Você vai viajar? Por que não me contou antes?

– Porque é uma coisa rápida, sem importância. Vou à capital da província. Preciso comprar algumas coisas... para a casa... está tudo tão velho.

– Me leva junto? – ela pede, já esperando uma resposta negativa.

– Me desculpa, Shunrei, mas acho melhor não. Prometo que volto amanhã mesmo – ele diz, e olha para ela de relance. Nos olhos dela, uma expressão triste. – Ora, não fique com essa carinha de tristeza – continua Shiryu, aproximando-se dela e abraçando-a. – Tudo bem, não vou mais sair.

– Vamos dormir, certo? – ela diz, magoada.

Shiryu, em seu quarto, pensa na expressão triste da menina. A coisa que mais o magoava era ser causa de tristeza para ela, mas nesse caso era necessário agüentar firme...

– Shunrei está muito desconfiada... – lamenta-se o rapaz. – Ainda bem que toda essa tortura acabará amanhã. Ela não sabe, mas vê-la triste me machuca muito.

Em seu quarto, Shunrei chora em silêncio.

"O que está acontecendo com ele, meu Deus?", ela pensa. "Por que tem saído todas as tardes? E por que essa viagem repentina? O que há com Shiryu? Será que ele tem um outro amor? Oh, meu Deus! Que não seja isso... quanta dor eu vou sentir se ele me deixar..."

No dia seguinte eles tomam café-da-manhã sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Pela expressão cansada no rosto dela, Shiryu percebe que Shunrei tinha dormido mal e chorado, mas não faz nenhum comentário a respeito disso.

– Agora tenho que ir, Shunrei. Volto à tarde – ele diz antes de sair, tentando manter um tom firme na voz. – Não se esqueça de que eu amo você mais que tudo neste mundo.

– Eu não vou esquecer – ela responde, insegura. – E eu também amo você.

Shiryu sai de casa. Shunrei passa o dia cuidando da casa e pensando no mistério que ultimamente envolve seu namorado. A menina almoça sozinha e sem vontade. "É a primeira vez em dois anos que almoço sem ele", pensa, e olha o calendário pendurado na parede a sua frente. Só então percebe que é seu aniversário. Chora copiosamente.

– Como ele pôde viajar no dia do meu aniversário? – ela se pergunta em voz alta, enquanto tenta inutilmente conter as lágrimas. – Como pôde? Eu queria que ele ainda estivesse aqui em Rozan porque eu lhe diria muitas grosserias mesmo sabendo que me arrependeria no minuto seguinte e pediria perdão... e ele me perdoaria... ou não.

Ao pensar na possibilidade negativa, sente uma dor profunda lacerar-lhe o peito. Assim, passa a tarde no mais absoluto desconsolo, ajoelhada nas pedras em frente à cachoeira, o mesmo lugar onde costumava rezar por ele nos tempos de batalha.

Ao cair da noite, ele volta da província e encontra-a ainda nas pedras.

– Shunrei... – Shiryu diz, tocando a menina nos ombros.

– Por que você fez isso comigo? – ela pergunta, ainda chorando.

– Minha flor, nunca vi você assim – ele responde, abraçando-a e sentindo-se mal por ter causado tal dor a Shunrei.

– Hoje é meu aniversário e você, além de não se lembrar, me deixou sozinha. O que está acontecendo? Por acaso se apaixonou por outra pessoa? Porque se for isso, você pode ir. Não quero que fique comigo por se sentir obrigado.

– Meu amor, não é nada disso – ele tenta explicar. – Vamos para casa e você verá.

– Eu não quero ir.

– Vamos. Não seja teimosa – ele continua, ajudando-a a levantar-se das pedras.

Shunrei se levanta a contragosto, segura a mão de Shiryu e, conduzida por ele, vai para casa. Lá dentro, está tudo escuro. Shiryu, habituado com a escuridão desde os tempos em que esteve cego, entra e rapidamente acende as velas que estão em cima da mesa, deixando aparecer um grande bolo de chocolate.

– Feliz Aniversário, minha florzinha! – ele diz.

– Oh, Shiryu! – diz a menina, agora chorando de alegria e profundamente comovida com a surpresa.

– Lembra do meu primeiro dia em Rozan? Conversamos sobre festas de aniversário. Essa é a primeira vez que posso proporcionar isso a você, sua primeira festinha de aniversário.

– Shiryu... e eu pensando mal de você!

– Olááááááááá! Tem uma festa de aniversário por aqui? – vozes conhecidas fazem-se ouvir através da porta da casa.

– Shun! Ikki! Hyoga! Saori! Minu! Entrem! – Shunrei diz bastante entusiasmada.

– Parabéns, Shunrei! – todos dizem juntos.

– Obrigada, pessoal! – ela responde, chorando ainda mais.

– Nós trouxemos presentes! – Seiya diz, oferecendo um pacote a ela.

– Os primeiros presentes de aniversário da minha vida! Que emocionante! – diz ela, enquanto recebe os pacotes. – Não sei nem o que dizer...

– Agora o meu presente – Shiryu diz, pegando uma caixa de madeira com uma flor de lótus entalhada em baixo relevo. – Isso aqui foi o que ocupou todas as minhas tardes nas últimas semanas. Foi bastante difícil conseguir entalhar essa flor.

– Meu amor! Ficou linda! – ela disse, beijando-o.

– Não vai abrir?

– Ah, sim... Shiryu! O que é isso? – dentro da caixa grande, havia outra menor, aveludada. Shunrei abre essa também. – Alianças?

– Sim. Shunrei, você quer se casar comigo?

– Claro, meu amor! É o que eu mais quero na vida! – ela diz, antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez.

A festa continua animada. Todos se divertem como fizeram poucas vezes na vida. O clima romântico contagia a todos. Seiya e Saori trocam beijinhos várias vezes durante a noite, enquanto Shun e Hyoga abraçam-se ternamente. Ikki tenta manter-se à parte desse romantismo, mas quase involuntariamente segura a mão de Minu e a beija.

Depois da festa, todos se recolhem. Meninas no quarto de Shunrei, meninos no de Shiryu.

Assim que amanhece, Shiryu ouve sons na cozinha. Ao entrar lá, vê Shunrei começar a lavar a louça da festa. Ele a abraça e, com o indicador, faz um sinal negativo.

– Hoje esse trabalho é meu, minha flor. Mas não vou fazer isso agora. Venha comigo – ele diz, conduzindo-a para fora de casa.

– O que foi? Para onde vamos? – ela pergunta, intrigada. – Outro mistério?

– Não exatamente. Vamos para a cachoeira.

– Shiryu! Eu tenho que preparar o café da manhã dos nossos amigos...

– Eles podem esperar. Eu não.

– O que está dizendo?

– Que hoje, naquela cachoeira, eu quero fazer amor com você... – ele sussurra ao ouvido dela. – Se você também quiser, é claro.

E ela, também sussurrando, diz:

– É o que eu mais quero na vida...

**FIM**

-C-H-I-I-

_Fic reescrita e revisada porque estou preparando uma continuação dela para o aniversário de Shunrei esse ano... hehe!_

_Mudei o nome da senhora para Mei-Ling, mesmo nome que usei em "Coisas da Vida I". Melhor que sejam a mesma pessoa, não?_

_Beijos!_

_Chiisana Hana_


End file.
